Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-503942 discloses a method for manufacturing a substrate having an active layer of single-crystalline silicon carbide on polycrystalline silicon carbide. In the manufacturing method, an amorphous material layer (amorphous silicon) is deposited on a polycrystalline silicon carbide support. Then, the polycrystalline silicon carbide support and a single-crystalline silicon carbide substrate are placed on top of each other and united by direct bonding. It should be noted that the art of Non-patent Literature 1 is known as a related art. Non-patent Literature 1: JOURNAL OF APPLIED PHYSICS 113, 203512 (2013) Fast atom beam-activated n-Si/n-GaAs wafer bonding with high interfacial transparency and electrical conductivity (S. Essig, O. Moutanabbirt, Wekkeli, Nahme, Oliva, W. Bett, and F. Dimroth).